warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Supahbadmarine
Archives Archive 1 /Archive 2/ Hello Supa. The darn code problem hasnt gone away yet. And the Dante Article has been choked. Can you fix that? Seriously how can I edit anymore? Even the signature button isnt working. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 17:01, March 30, 2012 (UTC) So your thoughts on the Xai'athi thus far? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:24, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback. I took a look through the article last night, and kinda thought you'd bring those up. Just had a feeling. Anyway, thank you for the compliment. I've been working on it. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:09, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Dude, dude, dude!!! Guess what? Remember that stuff I was telling you about Chaos Gods and Daemon Princes? I found the link on my PSP. It was there, I just kept passing it up. Stupid me. Anyway, here you go: http://forums.relicnews.com/showthread.php?157633-Daemons-of-Chaos-Undivided :D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 00:56, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, at least we've got the link. :) --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:24, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes, one of them was. She is a member of the Morgans under Theodore, Elijah's exiled Rogue Trader brother. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:27, April 10, 2012 (UTC) XD --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:32, April 10, 2012 (UTC) They suffer yet another scism. Mars is a battleground, while the vast majority of the forge worlds in what's left of the Imperium have returned to the old Mechanicus. Those chosing the serve the Emperor are being hunted down by the other tech-priests, meaning whatever the Imperials or Theocrats break, they have to fix themselves, meaning that the war will be very costly technologically. The Mechanicus may join a side as a third party, but their scism and eventual independence doesn't take place for another hundred years in the ET. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:40, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Viral's Timeline Hello Supa. You remember Viral? Well I decided he i from an alternate future where Man is falling. And i've been thinking and i've come up with a Extended Timeline for him. So its the 42nd Millenium and all is going to hell. Things are bad enough as they are and the Emperor is slowly dying. By the time Viral is sent back in time humanity has been pushed back all the way to Saturn. The Tau are extinct. Most Eldar have fled the Galaxy. Exodites are extinct as weall and the Dark Eldar have fled to the safety of Commoragh. This is the Fall of Man. But things truly turn for the worst when the "true" tyranid invasion slams into the Galaxy from the East, North East, and South East. Whole Sectors are being devoured at a time and all attempts to halt it are like spitting in an ocean. The Tau Empire falls in the first decades of the invasion. Segmentum Command begins a full mobilization of all military resources to fight back. However this has unforseen consequences. With the massive troop deployment to the East, Chaos has taken this oppritunity to strike. The forces of Chaos break free of Cadia and the world falls. The hordes of Chaos spill into reality. In desperation, strategic reserves from Segmentum Pacificus and Solar are mobilized in a great counter offensive, the vast majority of the vaunted Grey Knights chapter are among them. Battlefleets Pacificus merges with the remnants of Battlefleet Obscurus and the reinforcements from Battlefleet Solar. The chaos invasion has been halted for now. To counter the terrible threat to the north, the Hight Lords resort to syphoning off a percentage of the Psykers destined for the Psychic Choir to be recruited by the Grey Knights in order of bolster their numbers. The massive tyranid invasion brings about an even worse aftershock. An invasion of that magnitude had accelarated the awakening of the dreaded Necrons who awaken in an alarming rate. Thankfully much of the Necron forces became embattled against the Tyranids rather than humanity, not to say that overwelhming forces were not arrayed against it. By now half of Ultima has been lost. The Crius Sector stands alone and isolated for ten years before falling. The full might of the Tyranids now descended on Ultramar. But the Sons of Guilliman were no t caught unawares. For years now they have been preparing to fight to the last. Lord Calgar sent out a call to all Ultramarine successor chapters to defended their primarch. More than 1/3 of all chapters of Ultramarine descent flocked to Ultramar, many of the Second Founding. A Pseudo-Ultrmarines Legion was founded with Lord Calgar at its head. Even when cut off and surrounded, for 100 years Ultrmar stood, even when Calgar was gravely wounded and interred within a mighty dreadnought, the sons of guilliman did not falter. However attrition was taking its toll. In a hundred years, 13 chapters of Ultrmarines fell and now Macragge was all that stood. For ten years afterwards Macragge stood, but soon the Fortress of Hera was all that was left. For one year more it stood, until it too fell. Martyrs Calgar, Cato Sigarius, Librarian Tigurius, and Uriel Ventris would go down in the annals of history as some of the Imperiums greatest heros. However a great darkness fell with Macragge. The stasis of the Primarch Guilliman was broken and his blessed genes consumed. This ultimate tragedy ravaged the hearts of all astartes. And with his final demise, the Hive Mind created its grandest monstrosity, augmented by the blessed genes of a primarch, the Hive Tyrant evolved into a monsterous and godlike Hive Overlord. Lord Commander Dante of the Blood Angels still lived. He and all Sons of Sanguinius returned to Baal to once against defended their beloved Primarch. The Fall of Ultramar would not be repreated on Baal. Contact with the Blood Angels as long been lost. Their fate is unknown. In this time the Salmanders attempt to defend their home Noctrune. However it is obvious that they would fall as the Ultrmarines had. Praying that Vulkan found forgive him Tu'Shan, ordered that the planet to be evacuated. With the fall of Ultramar, the High Lords were now in panic. All of Ultima Segmentum had been consumed and now the dreaded hordes prepared to spill into the other segmentums. With the other bulk of their forces embattled to the north, there was little they could do. In these dark times they made a desperate descision. They abolish the 1,000 man limit to space marine chapters and decree that all astartes must adopt new and far more agressive recruitment protocols to expand their numbers and combat the threat. In this time the Black Templars become extinct in a massive counter attack against the Tyranids. The Space Wolves are gone too. Long ago they charged into the Eye of Terror to seek out their beloved Primarch, they have not been heard from since. The Dark Angels have fallen into despair and superstion, believing the time they had to redeem themselves is up. The Sons of Lion had retreated to the ruins of Caliban, their fate is unknown but rumour persist that they defend it against Chaos. The Imperial Fists too have abandoned the war, they had retreated to Terra to prepare for the final conflict. They would defend the Imperial Palace like they had 10,000 years ago. The winds of change also began to blow among the Adeptus Mechanicus of Mars. So many of their Forgeworlds had fallen in the last millenium and so much technologic relics lost with them. In desperation to save mankind, many members began trying to improve and reverse engineer old technology. This is met with harsh oppsoition by Puritan Mechanicus who held fast to the old teachings of the Machine God. A brief but bloody battle ensued for control of Mars. After the climactic battle of Valles Marineris, the Progressor emerged victorious. However the great forges of Mars took heavy damage. For more than a millenium the Imperium is now fighting for its life. Despite the full mobilization of all military assests, the Imperiums borders are still shrinking. Chaos was making gains in the north and the Tyranids were still driving from the east and south. Soon there would be nothing between their enemies and Segmentum Solar. The High Lords decreed that all forces are to pull back to Seg. Solar and regroup. The remaining holds of humanity are surrendered and humanity makes a full exodus back to its own heartland. Soon a great defensive barriers is raised to defend the last bastions of man, it is named the Maginot Sphere. Now the Imperium was able to stabilize the frontline. The newely rebuild forges of Mars now moved to churn out new weapons for mankind. Some of their most notworthy works was the Mk. lX Magna power armour, and the awesome Contender-Class Dreadnoughts. Despite their best efforts, over the centuries humanity was still being pushed back. By the end of the 42nd Millenium the Golden Throne is on its last gasps and mankind was forced all they way back to the Sol System. After the Fall of Pluto, the last and mightiest of Man's fleet retreated to fall back to their next fortress, Saturn. Commander Viral Harkonnen was among those battling the Tyranids at Pluto. In recognition for his unwavering loyality, courage, and genius he had been placed in command of the Imperiums last fleet of Contender Dreanoughts. Viral has been hard bitten by the war, no matter how many he tried to save it was not enough, now he new Humanities end was at hand. His close friend Lucifer Syphra had not given up hope though, he still fervently believed that humanity would prevail. Viral was not so optimistic. He and his fleet were the last to retreat from Pluto and make a warp jump to Saturn. But something went horribly wrong. There was a malfunction with the Warp Drive and the war currents caused them to be derailed from the current path and send realing back in time. When they finally exited the Warp, what they found astounded Viral. There was no war, everywhere he looked the Imperium still stood. Worlds that he had seen fall were prospering. He came to realize that he had somehow been sent back in time to the past. The Fall has not happened yet. Realizing the sheer magnitude of this oppritunity, Viral vowed to change the future and save Humanity....no matter the cost *Phew* Where there you go. Viral's world. Kinda too much but I jut wanted to share it is all. What do you think? Makes a good ET. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:35, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Could you please protect my Emperors Hunters againest users using an IP address, as it has recently been vandalised? Cheers [[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 18:15, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, go ahead. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."]] 02:29, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the offer! I don't really have any questions at the moment, and I think I have the template system down. I won't hesitate to ask for help if I need it. (P.S. The how to guides here have been seriously helpful) Fallenworld 01:32, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Supah. --[[User:Vivaporius|"Truth fears no questions..."]] 04:48, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Uhm, it probably shouldn't be me who is bringing this up, but I really couldn't help it. The things about the necrons here are out of date to the new codex. Personally, I don't feel the need to change (5e necrons stink), but some people might get picky about that. Fallenworld 12:53, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with you there. All I've been doing is roughly following what BB suggested (which was that ATs should be community projects). But yeah, as ATs are becoming more common and Total is now only a lurking Admin (since he was the original New Admin charged with the ATs) we need something more concrete. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 22:27, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Gammamarines Sorry about editing the template, i didnt know how to copy it and make my own, thanks for helping me. Hey Supa, as you may know I have started on Viral's page. I have some parts done but not others. But anyway I would like a little feedback on what there is. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:07, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Supa. Cal has been helping make Dante less Mary-Sue. I've made alot of changes mainly involving Personality and Abilities/Traits. Also can you take a look at Viral? Or atleast what little I have. Cal says he's Mary-Sue. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:37, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello Supa. Well regarding Dante, as a previously mentioned, I mad alot of changes to his personality and the Abilities section. Seriously thought i mentioned that. As for Viral. Thanks, I thought time travel is always fun, especially when its never been done in that universe. As for if he is in a ET or AT, I was thinking that he is from an AT where it is the 42nd Millenium, ahead of mainstream 40k and minorly different. And the whole adversary thing. Yeah im going to tone it down, first of all no mercy for xenos and heretics. I guess only for '''fellow imperials. Plus he wont totally jeoprodize the entirety of his plan and the fate of the galaxy. But he will get distracted once in a while and have fun. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:24, April 28, 2012 (UTC) So Supa. Have you relooked at Dante yet? As before mentioned, the Personality and Abilities sections are what changed the most. Also made new changes to Viral in his Personality and Morals. That Viral is going to have some ludicrously ambitious plans. :3 Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:57, April 29, 2012 (UTC) You make an excellent point Supa. Perhaps his issues could arise later on in his career, after he is the CM. And I could say he likes to lead from the front'' whenever possible''. As for Captains, he has a few importan comrades as captains. They arent just minor characters in his story. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:59, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Supa. I had an idea. Where Viral is from, so many of the heroes we all know are fallen martyr. (Calgar, Cervan, Yarrick, Ventris, etc.) For Viral these are mythical heroes and defenders of Mankind. Now that he is there he may have to fight them, heroes he has admired. That will surely be painful no? Though im not sure in what section that would belong to. Also should I have a list of objectives? Its a crazy to do list, and I mean crazy. Kidnapping a primarch is not even the worst part. Probably best if you hear them first. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:29, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Cerean Brotherhood Hey Supa, an Anonymus User has been editing DAT articles without permission. Most notably the Resurgence, Death Guard, Emperor, and now the Blood Angels. Not vandalism, actually rather good additions. But I have contacted him twice now and no response. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 14:15, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Im not sure. Just remembered that I discussed this with you before. But he isn't doing any damage. It's just that he hasn'y replied. I dont know if he even knows how to. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 14:34, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Supa regarding your latest message to the Anonymus. Well some of the articles were mine or encouraged edits. And im cool with those additions to mine. So that should be taken to account. However as you have said before, he may not be recieving our messages. Perhaps a blog or a message of a page is in order? A little crude yes, but how else to communicate? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:04, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Do you think that a blog would work? Or even leaving small headlines to the pages? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:23, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, am I allowed to create my own Space Marine Chapter?Commander Echo 15:10, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello Supa. Hey can you do me a favor? I have two pages that I would like to have deleted. The Obilteration Angels, User:DirgeOfCerberus111/Sandbox, and DirgeOfCerberus111/Sandbox2. Just look at the Candidates for deletion category. Thank you. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:45, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Danke schoen! ^_^ Oh and Supa i had an idea. Remember that time where you you thought of a vegence crusade by the BR (making changes btw)? Well i've decided to go through with it. Bascially Dante is still pissed and find that one Ethereal's homeworld. In vegence (plus strategic value) they spearhead an imperial invasion. The war is VERY ugly with lots of attrition and eventually grounds into a bloody stalemate. It involves hurdling a Air Caste orbital city into the planet's surface and melting ice caps >:D Lots of ash and muddy battlefields. Eventually the Blaze Ravens retreat due to lossess but also recent nid attacks. Though they retreat, the BR had their vengence. The tau world is now ruined and they sent a damn clear message. Well thats the plan so far. :P Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:20, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Supa, can you breeze over the Or'es'la and give some feedback? Its not done but still. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:58, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Post the Account details on the Jassit Empire page, it's me the ork marine man 23:51, May 21, 2012 (UTC) How do you edit the thing that says "pages i'm following and how do you make it so when you talk it comes up with a picture and comment, like how cryptomania has a picture of a guy getting his face burnt and it says "I picked up a jar of dirt and look whats inside????. It's me the ork marine guy 04:49, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Supah, would you mind if I made a Derkallen Dark Hybrid charicter type page. I realy like the charicter of them and I sort of just came up with the idea off the top of my head. Trulyrandom 20:35, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks. Probably be up tomrrow, so don't stay up looking for it. Trulyrandom 20:47, May 22, 2012 (UTC) can you help with the Jassit Empire, I'm kinda stuck. if you do help reply on my talk page OrkMarine 02:10, May 23, 2012 (UTC) If you could help with posting pics on the page would be good as every time I try to It stuffs up, also some ideas if you have any would be great. When Life gives you lemons, BLOOD FOR THE BLOD GOD 23:33, May 23, 2012 (UTC) you have permission Orkmarine 23:52, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I just changed it, will do what you said. Orkmarine 02:16, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Deus Feedback Thanks for the feedback! It is greatly appreciated! The reason why I made Deus a 'physically weak' character to begin with was due to The Disciples Chapter's recruitment protocols. They focus more on the mind as opposed to the body and since Deus was a psyker, Oric, the Master Librarian at the time, decided that he would make a good candidate for recruitment. In fact, as I'm later going to add, the only reason that Deus survives his physical trials are due to the help of one Canderus Reegar, a recruit who eventually becomes Chapter Master of The Disciples. As I'm still going to add, the main reason that he survives getting the gene-seed implant is due to his ability to control his mind, therefore shutting out much of the pain. I wanted to make him 'weak' as it seemed like a cool concept and it fitted with my whole idea for the way that The Disciples operated. However, if you feel that this is a massive fluff error, I can find ways to change it. As for the admiration of the Tau, Deus was indeed told as a child to fear the Xenos, but grew up wanting to know why everyone hated them so much. Similar to the way in which I, as a boy, was told to be a Christian every single day but I've still grown up to be Atheist. Also, when Deus is rescued by Oric, it is revealed that The Disciples as a Chapter have a general like of the Tau. Of course, this is kept secret from pretty much everyone else that isn't a member of the Chapter, but they still don't psycho-condition people into hating them. The other xenos races? Well, yes, The Disciples don't really like them either. I think, again, I went with this whole belief system just to differentiate my Chapter and Independant Characters from most others. Of course, if you do feel that it is a massive fluff violation, I can look for other viable reasoning. Once again, thank you very, very much for the feedback! It is greatly appreciated! PhartManButt 06:36, May 24, 2012 (UTC) You make a damn fine point about Xenos there actually. Putting it into perspective for me actually made me see now that an alliance wouldn't really work out. I see that your Tzeentchian beliefs are helping! Yeah, I've done more research into the Tau since you initial feedback and realised that my assumptions about their "goodness" was a little bit off, so I'm making edits to change The Disciples' allies bar as well as Deus' views on them. Admiration? Yes, a little. Allies? Not anymore! I could work around a situation where they have a somewhat rocky relationship with the Eldar, but I'd have to make it very convincing. ("Two star crossed lovers from different sides are united by love and undyin-" NO!) Just again, thanks for this feedback. It helps a lot actually and I really appreciate you taking the time out to actually look at my pages (Self pride: +10xp)! Could I, and this is a long shot here, ask you to look at the pages when they are complete just to give me some more feedback? Every little bit counts in the long run and I want to try make a reasonably memorable Chapter/Librarian here. As a side note, the Ezikiel page is yours right? The bi-sexual musician/freedom fighter/rogue trader? I've read a shot bit of it, but it's goddamn brilliant! Definitely going to finish reading that sometime soon. Thanks again, PhartManButt 14:15, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, I'm glad that you liked it! "I once met this Marine who was so Supah... it was bad" XD PhartManButt 14:26, May 24, 2012 (UTC) PhartManButt gains +50xp for making a joke! Oh, could I please ask you to look at The Disciples' page and just give me feedback if my description of 'The Link' makes sense? Confusion is never good, unless you're a cheese. (?) Thanks muchly! PhartManButt 14:37, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! And apologies for taking up so much of your time! Lemme know what you think! PhartManButt 14:57, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I had a feeling that having a new sort of 'gene-seed' was too far fetched. I can still work my way around that though and perhaps have "The Link" be a neural implant or something as opposed to an entirely new component. Also, that danger is very well acknowledged. What I still need to add is the loss of several marines due to one marines fall to Chaos. The psychic backlash was felt by many and most were killed outright. There have been cases of corruption in the Chapter's history but as of recent, nothing too serious has happened. Of course, this is about to change with the co-lab that I'm doing with another user, (and real life compadre) AeonsToJam. I don't want to give out much info at the moment, but it's safe to say that The Disciples run into a few 'issues'. On the topic of their recruitment, they do favour Psykers but don't soley recruit them. The main reason for this favouring of those 'gifted' with some Psychic ability is due to the size and focus of the Librarium. Thanks again for taking this time to go through all of this, it's a massive help! I'll keep you posted as things start to change more, PhartManButt 15:39, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Uh. I have a problem. Well, I don't know how it happened, but I think OrkMarine deleted the bulk of my talk text. D: I know you can go to history and undo the revisions, I just don't know which one. I really like my talk page. ): lol In my etreme duress (not really), I forgot to sign --All is Dust! My Talk 01:26, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I didn't delete your talk page one day I exited out of it and when I came to talk yo you the next morning it was all gone Orkmarine 04:28, May 25, 2012 (UTC) sorry Orkmarine 04:54, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but seriusly does crypto think I deleted his talk page Orkmarine 05:05, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Moar Deus, Moar fun Hey there, Supah! So, I've finally added more to Deus' backstory and would love some feedback on the updates :D Some of the language might be slightly lacklustre, but in my defense I was singlehandedly fending off an Ork incursion while arm-wresting Kharn... So, you know... Also, I have an idea that I'd be interested in hearing YOUR opinion on: What would you say to me adding more about Deus' mother and expanding more on her involvement in his childhood (loving and caring for the boy, yadda yadda yadda) and also making her death more... potent? She could sort of symbolise - for Deus anyway - the risks that come with being a psyker and also acting as a haunting reminder of how one person's greed and selfishness can lead to the demise of others. I don't really have a solid idea at this point, it's more of an idea that I've been brainstorming recently. What say you? Again, thanks for everything :D Also, almost finished reading Ezikiel, which, can I just tell you, is getting better and better as it goes :) Keep it real, PhartManButt 21:30, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Supah, mind if I ask. How do you make a alternate timeline? Yes, I've rea he page on the wiki about it. Thanks! AT LAST IT IS (almost) COMPLETE! Finally took the time to finish Deus' background. It's not all finished, but I'm finally done with his trials and I can move on to his Speehs Mareen life now! (Which means, more explosions... Which is good.) If you have a chance, could you check it out to make sure that there is nothing NCF there? And any feedback you have would be greatly appreciated, as always. Also, almost finished reading Ezekiel. Let me just say that it's goddamn brilliant and it JUST. GETS. BETTER. XD Keep it real, PhartManButt 15:38, June 3, 2012 (UTC) hey Supah, I just read that page on Ezekiel Cornatus and it's mind F*ckingly amazing when are you going to do more on it? Orkmarine 23:16, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Help would be much apprecitaed Orkmarine 01:50, June 4, 2012 (UTC) thanks, by the way the only reason I started a character is I got insparation from Ezkiel I will write some more onmy character by tommorow Orkmarine 02:04, June 4, 2012 (UTC) thanks it looks really good. It's funny I started a blog on my ideas on Dawn of War 3 and It has become a heated discussion in only a day or two Orkmarine 02:10, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Supah would you happen to have any maps of the entire 40K galaxy that shows the locals of everything like every planet, craftworlds, tyranid infestations, ork worlds, the Tau etc if you do have one just paste it on my talk page Orkmarine 02:47, June 5, 2012 (UTC) oh okay, thanks Orkmarine 03:02, June 5, 2012 (UTC) hey supah I did more on Marcus also I have a questions 1. Do you have any pics of the men of iron, I'm not even sure what weapons they use? thanks Thats fine, but would it be going too far that in my character story of Marcus that the people his fighting the Adeptus Purias plan to stage a coup with a captured men of Iron STC and have allied with some of the adeptus Meachanicus and have begun making an army of AI robots. If it is going to far I can re think my plan so it's allright Orkmarine 00:28, June 6, 2012 (UTC) thats good to know, I though it would be a good plot line no??? Orkmarine 02:43, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Supah, how do you create an article that people will read. Every time I make an article no one reads it the only one that people talked about were the Ork Marines them selves but that was a bad thing :( Orkmarine 04:47, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Supah Thanks for the feedback on the Deus page, it is always appreciated! In regards to what was said, I am going through a massive revison of his trials. I was reading it after I read the feedback, and what you said was very, very true. Deus seems to be piggybacking off of Canderus' bad-assery, which makes him a 'lamer' character in the long run. So, what I'm doing is adding more to all the trials (well, the Mind trial is going to remain mostly unchanged) so that Deus can actually prove himself. He'll still recieve help from Canderus - especially during the Flesh Trial - but he'll do more on his own as opposed to Canderus helping him pass everything. Once again, thank you very much for the feedback! :D PhartManButt 12:17, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Supah, I have come up with the name of the Space Marine Chapter, it's called the Ghost Shadows , visit it soon. Commander Echo 19:14, June 7, 2012 (UTC) thanks Orkmarine 23:18, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Ah question, who is Matt Ward and why does every one hat him Orkmarine 23:42, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I kind of feel bad cause all the articles I've made frequently are because the category sprung up on the news feed (i.e. Xenos D:). Sorry about that. And, you will probably think this is a bad idea. It's about an AT. BUT, before you draw conclusions, I just want you to know that I am not ''planning anything big lol, I just wanted to ask you a question about something. Has anyone ever made a Sanguine Heresy? Well, I remember reading someting (I think it was the HH books) about Horus thinking that Sanguinius should have been Warmaster and such, and what if he was Warmaster and so begins the Sanguine Heresy blahblahblah. Yeah. You get the point. Just want to know if anyone's done it. :) --All is Dust! My Talk 14:04, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Does Sanguinius ''have ''to be the Arch-Traitor? I mean, I had in mind that Sanguinius was ''incorruptible and that he would probably play the same role he did during the Horus Heresy, although him being Warmaster makes it on a slightly bigger scale. As for with the canon-traitor Legions, I'm not thinking about completely switching the sides, but I'd like to see classic Traitor Legions (Word Bearers, Night Lords, etc.) still there. Would that be a good idea? (In yer own opinion) --All is Dust! My Talk 14:18, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, I presumed that the influx of AT's were all from relatively new users (I'm no exception), but I don't see any of you guys (i.e. Cal, you, Legionnaire, Dirge) agreeing to sign on for those said AT's. Do I have to post the outline on Total's talk page, or any admin? --All is Dust! My Talk 14:26, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey supah, I was wondering if it would be NCF to create your own Chaos God/Elder god/ Necron god etc. Orkmarine 01:35, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay, I wasn't going to make one I was just wondering Orkmarine 03:56, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hatia Yo Supah, what do you think about Hatia so far? Anything you feel should recieve some further work? 17:56, June 13, 2012 (UTC) how do I create an alternate timeline? Primarch11 20:30, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Supah, I require your aid. Total and Cal (mostly Total and Imposter), have an issue with the pictures of Shyama and Ibada. I see nothing wrong with them, and OP has made a slight nod in the same direction in regards to that. I have no idea how to counter their arguments, as they have said my responses are irrelavent. Imposter believes my pictures are too sunny, to perfect, and too perverted (har), while Total says that since Cal and Imposter are opposed to some of them, that makes them canadiates for deletion. My attempts to try and reason with them have been fruitless, and I've run out of ammo for my defense. If you could shed some light on the issue, that would be great. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:49, June 16, 2012 (UTC) so wat do you think of my Guilliman Heresy Primarch11 22:58, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Alternate Timelines Could Sanginus pull it off instead? Cheers [[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 18:42, June 17, 2012 (UTC) hows my Guilliman Heresy so far? Primarch11 18:51, June 17, 2012 (UTC) hey supah, do you know when crypto is coming bback form academic leave, cheers Orkmarine 02:22, June 19, 2012 (UTC) thanks, also i read your xeno paage the derkallen it's really good. I'm searching the web for sci fi pics for use in a new Xeno article I might make. Orkmarine 04:46, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey supah, for my new page I'm planning I have some pics of a special Imeperial Guardsmen regiment but I'm not sure if the pics i have would be allowed their not porn or anything I put them on a blog post for you to check Orkmarine 00:30, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Supah, I have some ics I want to post in my new article i am thinking but Im not sure if they would be allowed, their ot porn or anything could you just check them, their on a blog post on my profile Orkmarine 03:57, June 20, 2012 (UTC) am i allow to post my Guilliman Heresy Now? Primarch11 21:16, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I have the supprot of Legion, Dog of War, Dirge, Solomus, ChaoslordRadec and Totalimmortal. is that enough?Primarch11 00:35, June 21, 2012 (UTC) thanks, I just thought they would be NCF or something Orkmarine 00:56, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Yo Supah, saw the comment you made on my blog on the canon, nice job. Solomus-BlackWing 01:44, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Indeed, while I do feel bad for what we did (and by we I mean the people involved with grimdark) I do stay true to the main message that we were trying to deliver (over harsh banning and such). In this case, I feel our goal was achieved. Solomus-BlackWing 01:50, June 24, 2012 (UTC) hey Supah, I did more on Marcus Korvatus, could you read over it and give some feedback if thats possible Orkmarine 02:28, June 25, 2012 (UTC) thanks, the story was actually based on assains creed 2, I was going to add that to triva section but I forgot to. I though that skitarii were armed like the Imperial Guard, I havent been able to find any profeciant information on them. much appreciated Orkmarine 03:42, June 27, 2012 (UTC) actually scratch that, I'm just going to rewrite the whole story again. Will think over it more this time and listen to what you said Orkmarine 03:47, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Dude, I added a responce on my Blog about Other aliens in 40K. How long is it going to take Orkmarine 02:24, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the info. I've been planning a family like the one you described, abeit it was the top dog up until the Morgans took over, and now it wants its power back. Writers block prevented me from pushing the idea into something I could work with. As for Xyon, the Defience is no band of pitful losers. They are outnumbered yes, but they are still dangerous, enough so for the Xai'athi to pursue them into another dimension just to stop them. And the xenos you thought of was an idea I was keen to develop. The Aluxians have been mentioned in my sandbox, and no one has dealt with them before. However, the way I planned them would have been a bit too offensive to my fellow Christians. :/ --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."''']] 23:05, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Would it be possible if I could make war but involve more than one Space Marine Chapter?"Put your damned helm on brother, it's not fair for the enemy with a face like that" 10:05, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I just wanted to say thanks for fixing my page, Supahbadmarine. MagosMechanicus 23:48, July 8, 2012 (UTC)MagosMechanicus I need your help. Some things are not quite right. Could you please restore the Crimson Tigers page to what it was on 14:51, July 8, 2012? MagosMechanicus 07:16, July 9, 2012 (UTC)MagosMechanicus Idea im sorry to bother you again but I finally came up with an idea for an AT that involves no civil war in the Imperium. Instead an outside race from another dimension comes into the galaxy and they worship Chaos. they attack the Imperium causing massive war. In the aftermath of the war, some of the Primarchs betray the Emperor and create their own mini Empires but don't turn to Chaos. Hows that? Primarch11 00:52, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Can a Succesor Chapter have a Succesor Chapter?"Put your damned helm on brother, it's not fair for the enemy with a face like that" 15:22, July 9, 2012 (UTC) i think its go but shouldn't Grim and Alicia know that Zeke has the stone also i think Alicia should try and contact Grim. Primarch11 15:22, July 10, 2012 (UTC) yeah so i think that should work. Primarch11 15:30, July 10, 2012 (UTC) also i was wondering if i could help with your EoM timeline incase my new AT doesn't get accepted since I haven't heard from Total yet. Primarch11 15:34, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Can you delete the page then or give me some basic guidelines I need to follow"Put your damned helm on brother, it's not fair for the enemy with a face like that" 15:47, July 10, 2012 (UTC) i would like to do the Thousand Sons just give me a brief detail of what to add and i'll get started. Primarch11 17:32, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Alright, so I think I fixed the Sunset and Midnight Pantheons pages. If ya could check that would be great. :P Solomus-BlackWing 23:52, July 11, 2012 (UTC) lol, monkey wrench, and no worries. My head is full of ideas, I'll think of something. S'all good, I'll work on these pages for the next little while. Solomus-BlackWing 00:07, July 12, 2012 (UTC) that's basically the idea except that this chapter retains some of Dorn's distaste of the Codex Astartes and the numbers that it requires chapters to have. Primarch11 17:29, July 13, 2012 (UTC) well i was thinking of changing the Eternal Legion's founding from the Black Templars hows that? Primarch11 18:46, July 13, 2012 (UTC) i just want to know if the page is endager of being non friendly Primarch11 18:55, July 13, 2012 (UTC) i changed it Primarch11 19:04, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Can an Imperial Guard Regiment turn to Chaos? Sorry forgot sign my post about the Imperial Guard Regiment"Put your damned helm on brother, it's not fair for the enemy with a face like that" (talk) 12:46, July 14, 2012 (UTC) i think edward should make an etrance in this. Primarch11 13:26, July 15, 2012 (UTC) crossing paths i mean. Primarch11 13:26, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm back Supah. over the holidys I started an AT which I will hope to be my new project. I made the page just than could you give feedback. I wonder when Crypto will come b ack his been gone for ages hope his not leaving. Orkmarine 02:39, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Ps. Just curious Why was he banned, if you ban someone couldent they just make a new proflile and come back???. oops forgot to sign Orkmarine 23:40, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Wow thats smart, blocking their IP. Orkmarine 04:21, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Loyalist Marines Howdy mate; after a too-long absence, I am back :) Looking through old stuff I happened to see(for the first time) your proposal that the Survivors and the Brotherhood of the Faithful would originally have been the same group of Loyalists; I think it's an awesome idea, and I'd like to put it into effect if you still want to do it. Jochannon (talk) 18:52, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Can Chaos Space Marines join up and make a coordinated attack?"Put your damned helm on brother, it's not fair for the enemy with a face like that" (talk) 09:15, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Your response made me laugh. --Lither My talk My wiki 15:37, July 21, 2012 (UTC) How do you get the border for an alternate timeline?"Put your damned helm on brother, it's not fair for the enemy with a face like that" (talk) 12:13, July 22, 2012 (UTC) i like how you made Edward's and the others personality in crossing path. Primarch11 11:31, July 24, 2012 (UTC)